Potter n'est pas mignon Ou juste un peu
by Ada-Diana
Summary: Le pire c'est qu'il me sourit ce con. Et qu'il a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Sa bouche se fend en un large sourire quand il répète: " Je disais Malefoy, est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? "


**Coucou ! En l'honneur de mon ordinateur réparé (ta ta ta ta …), j'ai écrit un petit OS sans prétention, qui vous plaira peut être. Bonne lecture !**

- … Pardon ?

Je le regarde en écarquillant les yeux. Il est devenu subitement fou ou quoi ? A moins qu'il ne se foute de moi. Comme d'habitude.

Et le pire c'est qu'il me sourit ce con. Et qu'il a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Je choisis la deuxième option, il se fout réellement de ma gueule. Et il a l'air d'adorer ça. Sa bouche se fend en un large sourire alors qu'il répète,

- Malefoy, je disais, est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

J'avais bien entendu il faut croire. Ses joues se rosent un peu, c'est assez mignon. Quoi ? Que vient-je de penser là ! Potter n'est **pas** mignon. Ou juste un peu. Bref, là n'est pas la question et il attend justement que je lui réponde.

- Heu … Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Potter ?

Lamentable. Mais passons.

- Drago … ( il soupire, je trésaille, je rêve ou il m'a appelé par mon prénom ? De toute façon, où nous en sommes ça ne change pas grand chose. Je vous l'ai dit, Har .. heu Potter doit être devenu fou. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.) tu ne trouves pas que nos querelles sont stupides ?

- … Tu es devenu un poufsouffle ou quoi ?

Je trouve ça soudain logique. Tout s'explique ! Ho mon dieu! Pendant une seconde je plains Potter. Si j'étais devenu un poufsouffle, je repartirais directement de l'école moi. Il est courageux tout de même. En tout cas, courageux ou pas, il a l'air de n'avoir pas suivi mon raisonnement. Courageux mais stupide ?

- Heu .. non mais … alors c'est oui ou non ?

Oui ou non quoi ? Ha oui! Sortir avec lui. … Mais il est con ou quoi ? C'est bien ce que je me disais, stupide. Jamais un Malefoy ne sortirais avec un Potter! Et à l'instant où je penses ses mots, je lui répond,

- Heu .. d'accord.

Pourquoi est ce que je viens d'accepter ? Lui aussi a l'air perdu. Apparemment, il fallait que je refuse. Ça me conforme dans mon idée, il est stupide. Quel intérêt de demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec lui si on sait qu'on va se prendre un râteau ? Puis, il sourit. Me sourit. Je retire ce que j'ai dit (ou pensé) plus tôt, Potter est mignon. Il a un joli sourire même.

Puis il avance vers moi. Un peu trop près d'ailleurs. Mais je bouge pas, même lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles sont chaudes ses lèvres et très douces. Alors je lui rend son baiser. Un peu. Il rougit. Il est mignon quand il rougit. Ah, je l'ai déjà dit ? Bref. Il prend ma main et je lui sourit aussi.

C'est un peu trop niais tout ça. Trop poufsouffle. Et si il en était vraiment devenu un ? Pas question de sortir avec un jaune ! Je vais lui demander encore une fois tiens.

- Potter .. je commence.

Il me coupe en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'il veux ? Le droit d'expression, il connaît ? En plus d'être stupide il serait inculte ? Malheur ...

- Harry … me corrige-t-il simplement.

Ha oui! Maintenant on .. sort ensembles alors on s'appelle par nos prénoms c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. .. Qu'est ce que je voulais dire déjà ? Ça n'a plus d'importance.

- Tu viens déjeuner ? Je lui demande.

Il acquise et me suit jusqu'à la grande salle. Nos mains sont enlacées. Je me demande quelle va être la réaction des serpentards. Et celles des griffondors. Ah! Si elle n'était pas au courant, la belette va faire une crise cardiaque ! Je souris d'avance et c'est très digne que j'entre. Au début rien. Puis on nous remarque. Un élève. Manque de bol, c'est Crivey. Bon au moins, je suis sûr que dans une minute, tout le monde sera au courant. Ça ne manque pas. On nous pointe du doigts. Ah j'aime pas ça! Je serre les doigts d'Harry plus fort. Il semble avoir un peu peur. Est ce que vraiment ses amis ne seraient pas au courant ? Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est leurs têtes ahuries, à tous. Je me diriges vers la table de ma maison. Mais Po .. Harry ne semble pas d'accord. Ah oui, il est à griffondor. Je soupire en le libérant**. **Je jette un coup d'oeil à sa table. Weasley a une tête vraiment comique. Il n'était pas au courant. Je me penche sur _Harry _et lui dépose un petit « smack » sur les lèvres. Les hurlements redoublent, la tête de W. pâlie. Puis, je vais m'asseoir à côté de Blaise et d'une Pansy horrifiée et désespérée. Tant mieux pour cette colleuse !

Mon meilleur ami, lui, sourit de toutes ses dents. Je crois bien que c'est le seul dans cette salle.

Je suis entouré de gens bizarres ? Chut. Mauvaises langues va.

Après le repas, je cherche mon petit ami des yeux. Il a l'air d'être en galère avec son ami roux. Non pas que ça me regarde mais je suis à peu près certain que c'est de moi qu'ils parlent.

Et personne n'embêtera **mon **Harry.

Je m'approche d'eux et je prends Harry par la taille et le serre contre moi. Mais c'est vrai quoi! Maintenant, Potter est à **moi. **… Moi, possessif ? Le roux est agressif, on dirait le gros chat de l'autre castor là.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Malefoy ?

- Et bien, je lui réponds avec un sourire, je viens juste voir mon **petit ami **Weasley.

Il en tire une de ses têtes. Comique la belette. Je murmures à l'oreille d'Harry,

- Sil te plait, je peux te parler ?

Il a l'air étonné mais me suit en dehors de la grande salle. Très vite, je ne sais pas où aller pour lui parler. Mais il m'étonne. C'est lui qui m'entraîne vers un lieux inconnu. On arrive vite devant une tapisserie. Je fronces les sourcils alors qu'il fait un drôle de manège devant. Puis une porte apparaît, nous entrons et là surprise!

Une salle éclairée par des chandelles nous accueille. De jolies tapisseries aux murs représentant des serpents et des lions se mouvent, et au centre de ma pièce, devant une cheminée, se dressent de confortables poufs autour d'une table. L'ambiance de cette endroit est magique. Et une fois de plus, j'oublie ce que je voulais dire.

Finalement, c'est plutôt pas mal de sortir avec un Potter.

**FIN**

**Plutôt mignon, non ?**

**Kiss !**


End file.
